


Butterfly Soup

by YellowMustard



Series: Of Soup And Stuff And Stars [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor Deserves Happiness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pillow Talk, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMustard/pseuds/YellowMustard
Summary: "Oh hey, did I ever tell you about that thing?"It's the first thing that's been said since they'd...finished. Evan's only just managed to catch his breath, the sweat on his skin only just beginning to cool.(OR: Evan's just trying to enjoy the afterglow after his first time, thank you very much, and while he doesn't have much experience with pillow talk, he's pretty sure this isn't usually how it goes. But when have he and Connor ever been conventional?)~tree bros, established relationship, and some mild references to smut that happened before you started reading





	Butterfly Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack~
> 
> So wow, thanks for all the awesome feedback on my other trees bros thing! Genuinely was not expecting it at all. It made me so happy I wrote another one, this one even MORE self indulgent and fluffy than the last one. Heh. I also wanted to have a go at writing more from Evan's perspective; I see more of myself in Ev, so this was fun to write!
> 
> If sex really makes you squeamish, just be aware this has some veeeery mild references.🙂
> 
> Again, I'm not from the US so apologies if I'm using UK spellings and stuff!
> 
> https://theyellowestmustard.tumblr.com/

\--------------------------------------------------

"Oh hey, did I ever tell you about that thing?"

It's the first thing that's been said since they'd...finished. Evan's only just managed to catch his breath, the sweat on his skin only just beginning to cool.

He's still trembling a little, and vaguely wonders how long it'll be before he stops.

The room is warm, too warm, silent and still, apart from the heaving breaths from the two boys crammed tight together in the twin-single bed. A golden sliver of afternoon sun peaks through a gap in Evan's curtains, and Evan, in a daze, had been watching the dust motes drift in the yellow triangle, each one like a tiny ship caught adrift in a storm.

Connor's alarmingly vague question cuts through the dizzying heat of Evan's mind.

His anxiety spikes almost instantly, because what does that mean, what the hell could that _mean_ , what could it be that Connor needs to tell him _now_? Evan's just _had sex_ for the first time, first ever, and not just with anyone but with _Connor_ , and Connor has something to tell him, something that, judging by his phrasing, he'd meant to tell Evan beforehand, and a thousand different scenarios are running through Evan's head before he even looks Connor in the eye, and suddenly he _can't_ look Connor in the eye because his internal monologue is blurting out, in Connor's voice, " _I'm seeing someone else,_ " and " _You know I'm only in this for the sex, right?"_ and " _My family and I are relocating to Peru, so it was nice knowing you, Evan, I'll send you a postcard sometime_."

Evan forces himself to suck in a breath, focuses on the dust motes dancing in the light, braces himself and says, "What thing?"

Connor helpfully reiterates, "That _thing_."

Evan turns his head to look at Connor, who's head is nestled against Evan's bare shoulder. He looks at Connor in confusion, and says nothing.

Connor sighs and responds a little huffily, like he's irritated, and Evan takes another breath and holds it.

"The thing with the butterflies. That thing."

Evan briefly wonders if he's having a stroke.

"You..um...what?"

Nice work, Evan. A very intelligent response. 10/10.

Connor sort of huffs again and says, "OK, fuck, guess not. So I read this crazy shit about butterflies the other day and it totally blew my fucking mind."

Evan tries to hide the utter bewilderment in his voice, fails miserably.

"Sorry, is this...relevant right now?"

"Is there something you'd rather talk about?"

_Seriously?_

"W-well, yeah, y-yes, actually--"

Connor smirks and presses a kiss to Evan's temple, squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"This is relevant, swear to god."

There's a long silence before Evan decides to humour him, this ridiculous, gorgeous mess of long limbs and wild hair, because Evan just. Adores him.

"OK. OK, butterflies."

Connor props himself up on his elbow, his eyes sparkling with new enthusiasm.

"OK, so. You've got a caterpillar, right?"

"...I do?"

"Yeah, you do, shut up. You've got a caterpillar, and it makes a chrysalis to turn into a butterfly. But then, right. Maybe I'm a fucking idiot but I guess I never wondered where the wings and antennae and all the butterfly parts come from. Guess what happens?"

"I'm sorry, this becomes relevant when?"

"Shut up, I'm getting there. Guess what happens."

Evan shrugs.

Connor grins triumphantly.

"Butterfly soup," he announces.

"...What the fuck?"

"Butterfly soup, Ev. It turns to _mush._ Complete mush. And then it somehow reforms again, into a butterfly. Into a fucking butterfly. From mush."

"So..." Evan's blushing furiously, but he really wants the opportunity to tease Connor, so he wills himself to finish the thought. "So... you're saying I...turned you to mush?"

Connor laughs, and Evan's pleased to see Connor blush too, and he punches Evan lightly in the arm.

"No--Well, I mean, _yes_ , but--"

"Yes?" Evan can't wipe the grin off his face. He doesn't think his cheeks will ever be a normal color again.

"Can you just shut the fuck up and let me finish, please?" Connor whines, and Evan mimes zipping his lips shut, still grinning like a lunatic.

"So it's turned to soup. To liquid, to absolutely unrecognisable nothingness. And then it comes out a butterfly. And like...genetically or whatever, it's still the same animal. It's still the same caterpillar."

Connor's becoming more serious the longer he talks, and the cocky voice in Evan's head that's been gloating on repeat for the past twenty minutes, squealing _you made Connor cum, you actually did that, that actually happened_ , it fades to mute, and Evan rolls over, face-to-face with Connor, and really listens.

"It's like. It has be nothing, to almost disappear, or it can't be a butterfly. It has to experience being the sludgiest, grossest, worst version of itself. The butterfly soup is the most important part of the metamorphosis."

Evan thinks about this for a moment.

"Seems like it would take a lot of work, too," he comments gently, "building the cocoon and stuff. It can't become a butterfly without effort, without trying, either."

Connor smiles softly.

"Yeah, that too."

A cozy silence falls over the room. The dust motes keep drifting. Connor shifts, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders.

"Do you think..." He pauses, runs his fingers through his hair; they immediately snag on a knot. Evan squeezes his other hand encouragingly.

"Do you think I'm still...the soup?"

Evan suppresses a laugh at the question, but he'd be lying if he said his heart didn't break, just a little, at how lost Connor sounds, how desperate for reassurance he is.

"Hard no. I knew you when we were both soup. I think we're butterflies now. But maybe new ones. Fresh hatched. Still figuring out how the wings work."

"Can we like...help each other figure that out?"

"Absolutely. Obviously _yes_ , Connor _, oh my god_."

Connor gives a happy sigh, closes his eyes.

"That's awesome."

Evan lets go of Connor's hand, trails his fingers, feather light, up Connor's forearm. Watches the dust motes.

"Yep. It is. It's awesome."


End file.
